citizensofreyafandomcom-20200213-history
Vatn
Vatn, also known as Valtameri, Vesi, Vandenynas, Voldovo, or Merivoludo, was the god of the oceans, seas, and all waters and their forms. He was the eldest son of Eldras, the Ruler of the Gods, and was supposed to be his father's successor by birthright, but abandoned his father's kingdom with his sister, creating Reya. Vatn is known for being doubtful, and kind, but shunned by others. He was a great dissappointment to his father, as was his sister and wife, Maaia. They ran away at a young age, Vatn was 3,008 years old, and Maaia was 1,090 years of age. Eldras shunned his son and daughter, hence their abondonment. Vatn plunged into the darkness of space, and from that from his hands he created the seas. Soon, Maaia joined him, creating the Reya, and they forever stood as lovers. Also, his younger sister Aeris helped them, making the skies, and ozones, and atmospheress, creating Reya. Family *[[Eldras|'Eldras']]- High King of the universe, he was Vatn's father, the Creator of light. They shared a very turbulent relationship, Vatn being a dissappointment to Eldras. Shamed by it, Vatn created the water along with his sister and wife, Maaia. They created Reya together, helped by Illirina, their sister. *'Hopea-' Queen of the universe, she was Vatn's mother, the moon goddess. Hopea had great love for her son, Vatn, taking pride in him when Eldras did not. Encouraging him. But Eldras's approval is what Vatn wanted, and so Hopea had to side with Eldras, making a broken rope between her and her beloved son. *'Maaia -' Vatn's beloved sister and wife, ever since Vatn layed eyes on his young sister, he's love her in more than a family type way. But he didn't know about her love for him. She proved that when she too ranaway to Vatn, and helped him form the land, creating Reya. They have had many children, and love each other forever. *[[Dóiteáin|'Dóiteáin']] - His younger brother, Vatn had great hatred for his smug, ignorant brother. Ever since Eldras favored Dóiteáin, he was bragged to Vatn, scarring him forever. In lust, Dóiteáin even raped Vatn's wife and his sister, Maaia, creating Vuldin, the volcano god. This made Vatn have more hatred for his little brother. They do not talk, and this is why water puts out fire... *[[Aeris|'Aeris']]- His younger sister, Vatn thought she was a cute, loveable little sister, and would never think of her differently. She helped him and Maaia create Reya, and for that Vatn is on good acquintaces with Illirina. *'Paeryon- '''Vatn and Maaia's second son and one of two. He was the minor god of Fish, the first creatures to roam his father's kingdom. Vatn treated his children all equaly, and Paeryon and Vatn have a wonderful relationship, and have never really fought about anything. He lives with his father under the sea. *'Vaalanus- 'Vatn and Maaia's eldest son, and the minor god of whales, octupi, and all other non-fish sea animals. Vaalanus had a great passion for singing very deep sad songs, and taught his children, the whales, his creations. Vatn also loved him, equally, and never would betray him. *'Phindor- 'Phindor was Vatn and Maaia's third son, and the minor god of Dolphins. Phindor is known to be very cheery and passive, teaching most of his children, the dolphins these ways, and he is also protective of the ones he loves, the reason why dolphins act the same way. *'Mauna- 'Mauna was the fourth child of Vatn and Maaia, and his first daughter. She was the goddess of coral reefs, seaweed, shells and other sea bottum beauties. She is known to be very girly, and seems to have affairs with all her brothers but Phindor. Vatn has on occasion scolded her, but mostly overlooks it. *'Alohna-''' Ahlona was the final child of Vatn and Maaia, and their second daughter. She was the goddess of the sand, shores, bays, etc. She is much like her mother in personality, but crafty and smart like her father. She visits her mother more than her father, and Maaia is glad to have a child that actually could visit her. Worship Being in the great oceans, Merfolk tend to worship their god and creator, and even some sea creatures like fish, etc acknowledge their Lord. Several temples in the country of Moiaia, have been built and considered sacred sites of Vatn. Statues, anything really that the Merfolk can craft has been built as tribute to their god. In Literature and Art Vatn is placed in art as one of the most mysterious beings to draw, as he normally does not come out of the waters as much as he used to, he thinks most of the creatures on this planet has ruined his waters, and its his duty to save his creation. On the rare occassion that he is painted, he normally has a very sadened or expressionless face, very melancholy. He likes to appear as a middle aged (approx. forty years old) man dressed in sea-foam white, dark blue, or sea green robes embroided in silver. He normally does not wear a crown, but holds a septer looking weapon, ornatley designed. In literature, Vatn always appears as a kind and sympathetic, but very doubtful. His unconfidence and doubt earned him some foes, and even earned him allies. Out of Fictional World Vatn comes from the Finnish word "Valtameri", and Alexander (WriterAlex of PercyQuest) created the name, and the person Vatn himself. Vatn is a figure based on Alex's own imagination, and he, Oneiroi, Elliot, and HErnst of PQ reserve editing rights. © 2010 All rights reserved.